kozakfandomcom-20200216-history
Козацька Wiki
left|thumb|250px|Блаженний Феодосій Каліка, київський чудотворець, грішний воїн Бога-Христа з діда-прадіда, в миру Федір Тетянич, київський козак, краєзнавець, художник і філософ. Один з натхненників цього проекту right|thumb|250px right|thumb|250px|Феодосій Тетянич, український козак, художник, святий і філософ, проповідник Вічної Фрипульї і Благодатного Безмежжя Козак - образ Божий в людині. Історія людства Степу Безкрайнього, Землі Піднебесної і Безмежжя Благодатного через призму світогляду представників козацько-християнської цивілізації Євразії, цивілізації людей Триєдиного Небесного Владики і Його Вічного Війська. Добро пожаловать в удел Бескрайней Сети и Бесконечности Благодатной, посвященный пёстрой и многоликой казацко-христианской цивилизации Киевской Руси-Украины и других стран исторической Великой Европы и Великой Скифии-Тартарии-России и всей центральной Евразии, цивилизации людей Триединого Небесного Владыки, Бога-Христа и Его Вечного Войска, цивилизации людей вольной Украины и святой Руси, цивилизации вольных людей по воле Божьей, а не царской или панской и всему что с ней связано. Неисповедимы пути Господни и Его Вечного Войска, память о котором сохраняется в преданиях народных... Казаки - вольные люди по воле Божьей, воины Бога-Христа разных времён и народов, люди Вечного Войска Божьего, Войска Красного, Рабоче-Христианского, люди всех вер, языков и самоназваний Земли Поднебесной с деда-прадеда, трудовые и боевые казаки-христиане Киевской Руси-Украины, исторической Великой Европы и Великой Скифии-Тартарии-России, Степи Бескрайней и Земли Поднебесной. Господи, помилуй! Царство небесное и вечная память всем людям-казакам, в т.ч. людям самоназвания казак прошлых эпох. Бог создал людей, волю он им дал, людству и казацтву начало поклал... Бог казачество создал, волю всем он даровал... Радуйся дядя Федя, киевский чудотворче Фрипулья Бога-Христа, спасай казаков! Good day to you. This is one of the projects of Truth of Life, Eternal FreePulia of Graceful Infinity dedicated to cossackdom, sinful, but free people by the will of God, warriors of Christ, people of God the Saver, the Red Bright Sun, the Sun of Truth, the people of Eternal Blue Heaven and Infinite Steppe, people of Big Dark Forest and High Mountains, Eternal Freepulia and Graceful Infinity created in the memory of people-cossacks of different times and nations for the study, happiness and grace of their descendants, relatives and heirs in faith, spirit and blood. Добрий день, ви опинились на сторінці одного з проектів Вічної Фрипульї Благодатного Безмежжя, присвяченого козацтву, грішним, але вільним людям по волі Божій, воїнам Христовим, людям Бога-Спасителя, Сонця Красного, Сонця Правди, людям Вічного Синього Неба і Степу Безкрайнього, людям Лісу Непролазного і Гір Високих, Вічної Фрипульї і Благодатного Безмежжя, створеному в пам'ять про людей-козаків різних часів і народів, в настанову, на радість і благодать їх нащадкам, родичам і наступникам по вірі, духу і крові. Боже, бережи козаків, грішних, але вільних людей по волі Твоїй! Слава вільній Україні і святій Русі! Дядьку Федосю, твори чудеса! Добрый день, вы оказались на странице одного из проектов Вечной Фрипульи Благодатного Безграничья, посвященному казачеству, грешным, но вольным людям по воле Божьей, воинам Христовым, людям Бога-Спасителя, Солнца Красного, Солнца Правды, людям Вечного Синего Неба и Бескрайней Степи, людям Леса Дремучего и Гор Высоких, Вечной Фрипульи и Благословенного Безграничья, созданному в память о людях-казаках разных времён и народов, в назидание, на радость и благодать их родственникам, потомкам и наследникам по вере, духу и крови. Боже, береги казаков, грешных, но вольных людей по воле Твоей! Слава вольной Украине и святой Руси! Дядя Федось, твори чудеса! Доброго дня всім, хто шанує, вживає і поширює древню самоназву "козак", самоназву людей центральної Євразії, яка нині відома людям по всьому світу і надзвичайно багату світоглядну і культурну традицію з нею пов'язану. Доброго дня всім, хто цікавиться життям і історією людства, або як наші предки себе ще ідентифікували з давніх давен - історією козаків, вільних людей по волі Божій, кто цікавиться не лише нашими перемогами, але і поразками, всім кому цікаві люди, такими як вони створені - з усіми їх гріхами і недоліками, але і з усіма тими дарами, які даються Богом кожному з нас. Даний проект створений як освітній проект, школа для глобального козацтва, школа для самоосвіти і розвитку справді вільних людей по волі Божій з усього світу. Приймаючи участь у цій онлайн-школі згадуйте по можливості добрим словом всіх вільних людей з волі Божої минулих часів, нинішніх і майбутніх. Задумайтесь також над тим, що вільні люди не обов'язково повинні самоназиватися козаками, чи виглядати так як ви від них очікуєте. Як приклад можна згадати історію комуністів чи ординців, які хто б там що не казав, теж можуть в тій чи іншій мірі вважатися вільними людьми з волі Божої (як звісно ж і їх ідейні противники) вже хоча б через те, що вони в свій час встали на захист народовладдя в нашому регіоні в більшості випадків добровільно, але всі добре знають, що окремі люди зараз їм відмовляють у праві бути вільними людьми чи самоназиватися козаками. Здоров будь, людино! Гайда до нашого кола. Коло створене на базі спільноти Вікія, яка дає чудові можливості для розвитку різноманітних проектів, спільнот і кіл за інтересами. Це коло - одне з них. Воно створено для всіх, кому цікаві і хто небайдужий до минулого, теперішнього і майбутнього вільних людей нашої планети, сучасного глобального суспільства, або як дехто з них називав себе у старі часи - козаків, "вільних людей по волі Божій", зокрема україноруських і великоруських козаків православної віри. Ми віримо. що козацькому роду не буде переводу доти, доки на нашій планеті не переведуться вільні і свободолюбиві люди, які працюють у славу Божу і на благо людства, зберігаючи і поширюючи по світу вчення про вільних людей по волі Божій всіх країн і народів світу. Проект створений на добру згадку про всіх людей самоназви козак різних часів і народів, а також про всіх, хто має хоч якесь відношення, до цієї строкатої спільноти, по великому рахунку - про все людство, в чомусь вільних, а в чомусь грішних створінь по волі Божій, а не царській чи панській. Боже, бережи козаків! Звертаємо також вашу увагу на дружній проект, писуваний і переписуваний для людей великоруського язика, російської, московсько-руської літературної мови - http://kazak.wikia.com Category:Browse